<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>protecting your family from the dangers of ladders by androgynousmikewheeler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819223">protecting your family from the dangers of ladders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler'>androgynousmikewheeler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>through space and time [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan is a Proud House Husband, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets a bit of a lecture on ladder safety. </p><p>Oh, and also a kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>through space and time [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2261870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>protecting your family from the dangers of ladders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Derek massages his shoulder, bound as it is in a blue sling, and groans. "God, when did I get <em>old?</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Spencer, sitting at the edge of their bed, hums and opens his mouth, a portent of doom Derek knows all too well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't you dare say 'I told you so.'"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Spencer scowls. "I <em>did</em> ask you not to use that ladder without someone spotting you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Spencer, don't lecture me," he jokes, "I'm just an innocent old man."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't think you get to blame improper use of a ladder on age. Also, you're barely fifty."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, well, when I fell off a ladder at thirty, I didn't dislocate my elbow."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Spencer's eyes widen. "How many times," he hisses, "have you fallen off a ladder?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Derek swallows. "I was speaking figuratively," he lies.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right," Spencer drawls, "of course, you were."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Derek wiggles his eyebrows. "Maybe you can take a few days off to care for your horrifically wounded husband."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He rolls his eyes. "<em>Horrifically</em>? Derek, I've seen you jump out of an exploding ambulance and complain less than this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That was back when it took less paperwork for you to get rid of me." He leans forward for a kiss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Spencer squawks at him and he pulls back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I certainly hope," Spencer says, "you weren't considering putting weight on your elbow."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How am I supposed to kiss you without putting weight on it? You're all the way over there."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Spencer smiles and scoots next to Derek. "By asking nicely," he says, snuggling up for a kiss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll try that next time," Derek murmurs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Spencer exhales a laugh. "Would you shut up and kiss me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Derek does.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>